Emotional Explosion
by celliedale
Summary: I knew exactly how my life was going to play out. That was, at least until they came. Bella loves Jacob but what will happen when that love gets put to the test? my very first fanfic... dont be too harsh...Scratch that be as harsh as you want.
1. Chapter 1

I knew exactly how my life was going to play out. That was at least until _they_ came.

"See you later babe," my boyfriend Jacob whispered softly into my ear before kissing me for the umpteenth time.

"Jake stop," I giggled," I'm going to be late for class!" another giggle escaped from my lips.

"You care! That never stopped you before!" Jacob exclaimed with an over-exaggerated look of surprise on his russet colored face. One last giggle escaped my lips.

"Jake, really. I've been late all this week and last week. I need to be on time sooner or later."  
"Ok Bella, I'll see you later," Jacob said sadly with a pout on his face.

"I love you too," I said sarcastically as I whirled around and skipped away, attempting not to trip.

I love Jake. Before he and I became friends, and eventually more, I had always been a straight A student. I always followed the rules. I was always polite. All in all, I was a bore. I had always been responsible. Too responsible. I would never let myself have fun. He let me loose. He brought out the best in me. I don't know what I would do without him.

**I know that right now this is a J/B right now but it might change once I get farther. You'll just have to vote when the time comes!**

**Ba-bye!!! celliedale**


	2. Chapter 2

**i am not stephine meyer[ no matter how much i wanna be] sorry i forgot last time but i wasnt sm then either**

I made it into the English classroom moments before the bell rang. I slid into my seat next to Angela. She smiled at me warmly. She was glad that I was dating someone. When I started going to school here in Forks, Washington, I had been getting a lot of offers but I wouldn't take any. That was until Jacob Black and I became friends on that trip to First Beach on the La Push reservation. We hit it right off. We started out as just friends but I slowly fell in love with him. Angela was glad I found somebody as perfect for me as Ben was for her. She just wanted me to be happy. I smiled back.

Something is different. I thought looking around the classroom. Sure enough I found out. All the eyes in the room were trained on one person. The sight of them took my breath away. I had never seen them before, that was for certain. If I had , I certainly wouldn't have forgotten that face

**I forgot to tell you that this is an all human story but Jacob and his friends are all still freakishly tall and all the Cullens will still be inhumanly beautiful. and yeah thats about it. oh yeah and sorry the chapters are so short. i am working on chapter 3 on thanksgiving. see im working on holidays for you people. wanna repay me? review! i want your ideas! even if you hate it so far tell me what you don't like. Ok im really done now. Ba bye!!!! celliedale**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own twilight. Darn**

"Class, we have a new student," my balding English teacher noted obviously.

"Hi!" the new kid said so happily that it was a little bit creepy," I'm Alice Cullen!" Alice was a little shorter then me and let me tell you that is pretty hard to do. She had chin length flared black hair. Her eyes stunned me. They were a deep, deep violet. I never saw eyes that color before. Crap. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying."…love to shop. Well, that's about it!"

The teacher assigned her to the seat on my other side before rambling on about another book I've already read many times. I wrote a note to Alice.

**Hey! I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella.  
**_Hi Bella!_

**I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my boyfriend and me at lunch.**

_Can my family sit with us too?_

**How many are there again?**

_There's Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Jasper and me. So including you and your boyfriend that's 7 altogether. Why?_

**So I can tell Jacob how many seats to save.**

_Wait, you have C lunch right?_

**Yeah**

"Bella," my teacher said.

"Yes?"

"What's the answer?"

"Umm… Lady Capulet."

He looked disappointed as he muttered "correct". I think he wanted to catch someone not paying attention. I looked back down.

_I'll see you at lunch_

**yeah you were excepting edward huh. well to bad. Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CELLIEDALE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I asked but SM wouldn't hand it over so unfortunately I still don't own it **

Classes passed but I couldn't tell you about any of them. Not even the classes I had with Jake. It was weird. Usually I could recite every single note he wrote to me but today, I wasn't sure if he even wrote anything.

I was looking forward to talking to Alice. She was different. Forks was one of those towns that you get lucky if you have one new kid in your class the entire time you go to school. People are attracted to new people like flies. They can be the most annoying people in the world, not that it would matter to them.

But I wasn't like them. I wanted to make sure they were comfortable, like Angela and Jake did for me when I moved from Phoenix.

I walked into the cafeteria with Jake at my side, gently [for him at least] holding my hand. From the outside it might seem like a sweet, unnecessary PDA. But we both knew why he grasped my hand at every moment; he didn't want me to trip…. Again. Jake was not that overprotective but I'm a total klutz. My clumsiness is so impressive that I can trip over anything. Your dog? You bet! A piece of paper? Naturally! The color red itself? Of course! You see, when your girlfriend can trip over some little kids imaginary friend it's understandable to be a little overprotective.

Jake went over to Seth, one of Jake's friends from La Push, to tell him to save 5 more seats then usual while I waited in line saving his spot. When he came back he held me hand tighter then usual. At first I thought that it was just because of fear of a domino effect. Then I looked up and saw Jake's face go hard, frozen with a menacing scowl. I was terrified. Jake had _never_ acted like this before. He looked ready to kill. I was afraid to meet or follow his stare. I didn't know what to do. So I did what was natural, I dropped his hand.

When I let go, he snapped out of his trance. He shook his head with his nose still wrinkled in disgust. His expression returned to normal but now he had his hand curled into a fist around my wrist.

"Jake, let go!" I protested.

He looked around confused until spying his hand," oh sorry Bells" he apoligzed loosening his grip.

We went through the line and sat with Angela, Ben, Seth, Leah, and Embry. I was eagerly eyeing the line waiting for Alice and her family. When I saw them I waved them over. Jake started going hard again until I basically jumped on his foot.

"What's your problem?" I hissed at him. That's when I noticed what he was looking at.

"Whoa."


End file.
